forever's an inside joke we once shared
by gustin puckerman
Summary: the same thing that made you feel alive has killed you slowly. Blake Nellie. Glee Project 2. one-shot.


**'Cause, it would be impossible to _not_ like them. A one-shot, all for your entertainment. I didn't knew it would be this long. Oh gosh, lots of works people! This is an attempt of creating, as what they called, a 'masterpiece' but had clearly failed. Still, it'd be a waste to not post it and it's going to kill me if I don't do anything with this idea. Characters from Glee Project I have used: Blake, Nellie, Aylin and Charlie. I have always wanted to write a Blellie fic with Aylin mixed into it, so here you go. The song(s) I used: Fix a Heart by Demi Lovato. -bbm**

**And guys, I'm really bored right now. So I accept any PROMPTS, if you have any. But it must be about Blellie, and you could even mixed up any characters, as long as they are from Glee or The Glee Projects. And I'm sorry, but I will not accept an 'M' rated prompt, so... yeah. (Trust me, I'm bad when I'm writing M-rated stuff.)  
**

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to their rightful owner(s**)

* * *

_forever's an inside joke we once shared_

.

They met when they were six.

She was the kid who pushed Andrea Parker and had ran away from the incident after Miss Woods, their teacher, came. He was the new kid in town and was curious about how people were there. She had short, ruffled, messy raven hair and a red nose, with a scowl she carried everywhere. He had short unruly brown hair and cheeky smile that would pleased everyone. She had told Andrea Parker, plain and simple, that Barney&Friends is a stupid show and refused to take back her words once Andrea told her to do so.

So, she pushed her.

It was an easy answer if anyone asked her why. Because Andrea made her angry. Always do, ever since they were five years old. But somehow, she couldn't say it to Miss Woods when she had asked her why. Nellie could see in the teacher's eyes how she was rather fond of Andrea than her, so it wouldn't help anyway. After the teacher asked her for the fourth time, she decided to take off and hid somewhere where no one would find her.

But unfortunately, little Blake did found her and instantly, he threw her his best lopsided smile he could muster. She hesitated, and was not exactly in the mood to 'make friends'. After all, 'friends' seemed like a strange words considering she never had any. And then, he pulled out a packet of Oreo and offered it to her- _and Oreo always fixes things_.

And somehow, they found something they both never expected to find.

.

To say Nellie was a gentle person- then, you would be wrong.

In fact, the girl was one of those who never second guessed to smack somebody in the face if she felt like it, even back when she was only three. She blamed it on her momma, who never really was polite when someone ticked her off. But, that elder woman was never one for patience. And her older brother, Ty who ignored her most of the times, unless he wanted something from her. But yes, Nellie had grew up being not able to control what she feels. If she think you deserved a kick in the shin, then you _will_ be kick in the shin.

The first time she really showed that nasty part of her to Blake, who had been loyal to her even underneath all those craps she knew would scare most people off, was when a group of girls kept surrounding him. They wanted to sit next to him, they wanted to eat lunch with him, they wanted to share the same pencil color _he_ used!

She couldn't really blame him- even at age eight years old, Blake had a nice face to stare upon. So, yeah. Maybe those snotty girls had a crush on him -and you'd be blind if you didn't, or at least mental- but they really shouldn't be bothering him when Blake was on his way to their secret place (An old playground where nobody went to anymore). She had came marching down with her worn-out dress and boots which once belonged to her brother and barked (exactly like a dog) to those girls until they whimpered and cried away.

Blake didn't understand why she did what she had done, and she _really_ didn't want to explain herself (Growing up with a brother like Ty, her ego was just as large as she could built. She couldn't possibly tear it down and admit she did that because she was, well, _jealous_). And yeah, they didn't talked for three days.

She was by their secret place _alone_ (It has been two years since she had left 'lonely town', and it felt weird and terrifying) when he had came and climbed up on the tree house, where she had sat. He stared at her for a while, and she let him. Neither say any word.

And he slide her his torn packet of Oreo- and she took it.

.

"I'm sorry I barked at those girls."

"Yeah, you should," he muttered. "You were _really_ scary."

She rolled her eyes, shoving him lightly. "Shut up."

.

Then, there was no _just-Blake_, or _just-Nellie_.

There would always be _Blake&Nellie, Blake&Nellie, Blake&Nellie_. Everywhere, every time. And the world let them be.

.

At age nine-to-ten years old, Blake finally met her family.

Her momma was a pretty woman, but looked worn-out and tired. You can see the rush in her face as she juggles to keep her job in place. And then, there's Ty. The broken young man who hides everything behind his hurtful words. He's just fourteen, but you could see it behind his every expressions. Nellie admitted, even back when she was just six years old, her family was no where close to perfect- unlike the Fabrays. But every Wednesday night, their sushi night, as her momma, brother and herself sit around at the couch watching re-runs of CSI- she wouldn't want it any other way.

The moment her momma's wiping the rotten fish from her mouth and her brother's shouting who's the murderer towards the TV, Nellie knew it would be hard to find them in such a beautiful moment. Where they came across as real family. And she used to stay awake during the nights, wondering if Blake would ever see her family for what they were underneath, for what had shaped her into what she was that day.

_Would he run away_?

_Would he leave me behind_?

But when he finally did, with her momma's rushing off to get to her work place with a cigarette dangling from her lips and Ty's judging him through his piercing eyes, all he'd said was, "We should go to your house more often!"

.

"Momma, this is the friend I want you to meet. His name is Blake," she said, gesturing towards the slightly-taller boy standing next to her.

Her momma glanced over them, a smile playing on her lips while a puff of her cigarette's smoke made it's appearance into the air. "Oh well, isn't that good babydoll? I haven't see you bring any friend around, so this is really good." She looked back to checked her bag, but didn't move from where she was standing. "And Nellie had told me you two are pretty close, huh? Now is that the truth, young man?"

Blake looked hesitant, "Uh, yes. I-is that okay?"

Her momma laughed, tilting her head back. "Of course it's okay, handsome," and then she stopped, looking over at the two of them. "So, are you two like, girlfriend-and-boyfriend now? Oh, that's so cute, honey!"

Ty groaned from the living room, "They're just bunch of kids, for God's sake mom!"

Her momma rolled her eyes, "Oh, don't listen to him. Love knows no age, they say!" She lets out the smoke escaped her lips before replacing back the cigarette into her mouth, "Oh well. I have to get going now. Ty, look over the house and no friends allowed! And babydoll, if you wanna play with Blake-dear over here, just be careful alright? And stay out of trouble."

And that's that.

.

They decided on _forever_ at age twelve years old.

They had never said it, no. But between smiles, laughter and unspoken agreements, _forever_ crossed their minds more than they had intended to. She was lying next to him, her raven hair had grown and sprawled all over the grass. He's besides her, in his blue jeans and green sweater, and both were looking up at the sky- _at the stars_. She's making a face where she's confused by something, while his was of calmness. Their shoulders brushed each other softly.

"Stars look like they could last forever," she said to him. "But they don't."

He turned to her.

"They die," she whispered the last part, without looking at him. "Just like all of us."

He scoffed, "_Some_ things don't die."

She frowned, "Like what?" _'cause that thought seemed impossible_.

"Love, for instant. Dad died a long time ago, but we all still love him don't we?" He's talking for his family, but of course she understood what he had meant. She stayed quiet, and he casually continued. "And maybe secrets, or feelings you have for someone. Or friendship. They last, you know?"

"Friendship?" she asked him.

"Yeah," he breathed.

And they stare at each other for a long time. He wore a grin on his lips and it took her a full-one-minute to analyzed what he had just said, but in the end, she replied his grin with a smile of her own. _For now, forever's in their grasp_.

.

Aylin came when they were fourteen.

She was the new kid around, and live closely to Blake's house. She has red hair that run pass her shoulder and all _girl-like_. She was nothing like Nellie. And at first, it was a big deal. She was, what Blake always called as, 'possessive' and complained most of the times. They argue, a lot. Even at fourteens of age, their fights with words were as if between and adult to another adult. They wouldn't talk for days, and there were some of the times where Blake had given up to apologize to Nellie, and she had to swallow the pride and _say sorry_ to him.

And there was once, when she apologized in front of _Aylin_.

And suddenly, Oreo couldn't fix anything now.

But after a while, she learned to be quiet. See the obvious. It wasn't_ Nellie&Blake_ now. It's _Blake&Aylin-and-Nellie_. And as times progressed, there was just _Blake&Aylin_, no Nellie. Every time Blake called to say "Sorry, Nel. I couldn't come today..." or Blake saw her and rubbed the back of his neck and told her, "Maybe next time," all she would do was smiled to herself and pretend it doesn't hurt. It doesn't, after a while. She felt... _numb_.

.

She ignored her momma's, "Babydoll, I haven't seen Blake-dear for a while now. Did something happened?" She asked, and stared at her, "Did you guys have a fight?"

But when Nellie was quiet, her momma knew best not to say anything.

.

After a call from Blake -yet another I couldn't come and some lame excuse inserted there- her brother forced her to go out with him. He's eighteen and all grown up, so much different than he was before. His attitude was still the same, with remarks and insults bubbled up inside of him and came shooting at anybody who would listen. But he's mature now, older, wiser. And yeah, he never admitted it, but he loves his sister. Always do, always will.

And they went for a drive for hours and hours. Although the first hour was filled with her complaints and threatening of "Let me go or I swear to God, Ty, I will shout that you're kidnapping me!". And then, after a while, they fell into full complete silence. Him, driving around in his old truck and she, sitting lazily by his side. Suddenly, he pulled over and bought her ice-cream, and Nellie knew that ice-cream was a big sign for 'girl-in-depress' kind of situation (like after a break-up of a big fight with somebody you absolutely couldn't live without), but she didn't argue.

They went a little far and they ended up in the middle of nowhere, but neither said anything.

She ate her ice-cream in silence, and he did so too. Suddenly, he looked up to her and said, "If he kept blowing you off like that, it wouldn't be worth it anymore you know?" his voice was deep, and cut her to the core.

She stopped, and swallowed. "Worth it?"

"You guys, whatever you guys have! At least, whatever left of it," he muttered, shoving another spoonful of chocolate ice-cream down his throat. "What's the point if you were the only one who's making the effort? Where's he? To save something like these, it takes two people Nel."

She finally turned to him, half of his face was illuminated by the moon's light. "I-I... uh, you're just talking nonsense moron," and she ended with a light snort, because she _was sure_ he's just being himself, all smart-ass and thinks he's right or whatever. Well, he's not right. (._..right_?)

"Yeah, of course I'm talking nonsense. Because I don't see the way you're face fell when he said he couldn't come to hang out with you. And the way your voice were so plain and emotionless, you're just trying to fight yourself from cracking your voice out in front of him. The way your mood is every time you came home alone, when you're supposed to come home with him. And... there's no _sparks_, Nel."

She's trying so hard to fight the tears, and spoke up, "S-sparks?"

"Sparks," he told her. "Dammit, Nel! Your eyes like, fucking light up when you're with him. You smile, you laugh- and it's hard to do that in our house, in our condition but he managed to do it to you. And I know you realized it too, and it's good that you're fighting for him. It's really good but..., the same thing that made you feel alive has killed you slowly Nel, and I couldn't bare myself to see it. Where's my little kid sister? She used to kick me and defend for herself so well, you know? I can't see her now. Do you see her?"

Nellie ducked her head down, the pain searing throughout her whole body and _it wouldn't stop_.

"Fuck it, Nel. I'm your brother. I couldn't just stand there while you take all the punches and kicks. Yeah, Blake was a good thing. But now, he's not."

And something deep inside of her broke little by little.

"Let him go."

And finally, she _shattered_.

.

That night, she crawled up to her brother's body on the ride home and sniffled, "You're a good brother."

Because she realized he just might be right.

.

At age fifteen, she learned to be quiet.

And then, there's _just-Nellie_. No Blake, no Aylin. And she felt okay with that.

.

She saw Blake over at his locker with some of the jocks, and Aylin laughing besides him.

She smiled, because only then did she realized how wrong was it to imagined standing next to him on that moment. She just doesn't match with all of those. The jocks, the athletes, the populars. She's just an ordinary girl who spent time staring into space and reading books. She turned back to her locker and pull out a black Oreo biscuit (_some_ things never change). Munching it, she took a last glance at Blake and their eyes met.

She bowed her head ever so slightly and closed her locker door, before walking away.

.

She was sketching the littlest of things she realized when she first met Blake. The short hair, the large grin and the stubbornness of _not leaving her alone_. And then, besides it, she sketches the Blake she was seeing- the 15 years old Blake. The long hair that brushes his eyebrows, the smile which seemed to be growing larger, the act of playfulness hidden in his every moves (Whoever he is, he's still looks the same. Except different) when she had gotten a face full of slushie plastered across her face.

"Dude, you fucking dumbass, that's not the one! I was talking about this Charlie-Chaplin Gay version over there, you knucklehead!"

And suddenly, she felt hands pressed behind her and she was being pushed away. A deep, yet soft voice whispered into her ears, "I'm so sorry. They- they were aiming at me, but, ugh. Let's just keep you clean up."

And then, she was seating behind the bleachers with this guy, who's wearing all sort of things wrong, wiping the damn cold slushie from her face. She's wearing a large grey T-shirt of his ("I meant to wear it so I could punch some bags after school, but it's okay. You take it,"). Finally, still feeling a bit sticky, she looked up at him. He's shaking his head, the regret coming to cross over his face. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for it-,"

"Hey," she stopped him, showing him a gentle smile. "It's not your fault. If anything, those douchebags are responsible for this."

He sits next to her, letting out a sigh. "I just, ugh. I mean, I couldn't stand it, you know? Those slushies, it was meant for me but-,"

"Seriously, slushies are strictly for drinking. You wouldn't want it anywhere near your nose or eyes. Plus, I don't think you would want to ruin your fancy shirt," she pats his shirt and continue to wipe little bits of slushie with the towel he gave her around her neck.

He kinds of snorted-laughed and she turned to him. "I'm Blaine."

"Nellie," she muttered. "So what's the problem with those dudes? Did you did something wrong?"

"They just don't like what I... am, I guess."

She stared at him. "And what is it that you are?"

"Gay," he rubbed the back of his neck. "And maybe being in Glee didn't help with the situation."

She cocked her head to one side, "Glee? What's Glee?"

.

"Nel! Wait up!"

She whirled around, shocked plastered over her face when she saw it was Blake who was jogging his way towards her. She stopped and waited, with her hands stuffed in her jacket's pocket. When he came to stand next to her, she pull her ear bud from her ears. "Blake?" she asked, because she hadn't expected him... _for a long time now_. "Where's Aylin?"

He panted, his hands on his knee. Finally, after a few seconds, he stood up. "She's, uh, she's off somewhere with her gang. I, huh, I meant to talk to you."

She nodded her head, continuing to walk. "Talk away," she ordered, looking at her yellow sneakers.

She could hear his footsteps behind her, and it felt weird. It felt strange. Back then, his footsteps were much lighter; were next to hers. He would be standing right besides her, and they would be pushing one another lightly. It felt so long ago. Nellie stretched out her hand and fan out her fingers; it felt so far away now. "I s-saw you got Slushied earlier. Are you okay?"

She mentally stopped and recalled the incident earlier. She honestly didn't see him anywhere, but he must have been there somewhere.

(It's funny how he used to be the _only_ thing she could see.)

"I'm fine," she answered lightly. There's no some sort of threat into her words, which surprised him even though he tried not to let it show. And then, she faced him. She flashed him the biggest smile he had ever seen her put on, and something tugged inside of him. _She had never been happier_. "Can't you see?"

And it felt like as if she's teasing him, or mocking him. But she didn't mean to.

She stopped in her steps, and stared through him. Her eyes searching for him- _where is the Blake that used to search for me_?- and smiled at who he was now. He's much better, much more healthier. He stood there, right in front of her, taller than he ever was. And she momentarily forgot who he was on that moment. "I'm joining Glee."

He never looked too shocked- not even when she first barked at those girls back when they were kids. He stuttered, "W-what?"

"I think you heard me," she replied, more strongly. "And I don't care what you think about it."

"B-but,"

"What are you doing?" she scoffed, confused written all over her face. And it was as though they were the only two people on the earth right at the moment. Time stood still, and their surroundings froze in place. Gone were what once a messed-up girl with a gentle-kindhearted boy. Gone were what once an image of a happy kids playing around just because _it felt right_. Gone were what once a thought of being _together, forever_. She took a step forward, and he didn't back away, "You can't do this, Blake."

She said it so slowly -it was _so_ hard not to break in front of him- and her voice cracked. "We're not friends anymore."

He opened his mouth, but no words came out.

She blinked, because tears were on the corner of her eyes. _It was greet to meet you_. But she turned her back on him and walked away. Something inside of her cringed when he didn't do anything.

.

It used to _burned_ her to live every day.

Why was it so hard? Why couldn't life be simple?

The fire danced inside of her and seared through her veins, making her hard to breathe as minutes passed into hours. But when he took her hand into his, and sent her those large grin of his with that glint in his eyes, all those fires extinguished. _Blake_. And she found herself smiling back. For a moment, life was perfect.

But he was not there anymore. The one who took her hand was Blaine, as they walked through the choir room. All of the other members cheered when he announced she will be the next new addition into the Glee, New Direction. And she sat there, with Joe Hart playing his guitar for her to sing. She took a deep breath and, "... _'cause you can't bandage the damage, you never really can fix a heart_..."

And when she opened her eyes to a room of people smiling back at her, she found herself doing the same thing.

(And life may not be perfect, but she'll survive.)

.

Could friendship last?

Some questions have uncertain answers. Just like this one.

.

She was eating Auntie Anne's with Blaine behind the bleachers, laughing about something they had just said when they heard yelling. And the pretzel hanging from her mouth was left like that when they both were really distracted by the sound. Blaine looked up at her (because she's sitting on a chair, and he's sitting on the ground in front of her), "What's that?"

She shrugged, genuine curiosity crept up on her skin.

And then, more shouting, from a male to a female. "Look, I can't keep sneaking around like these! I have feelings too, you know?" the female said, and Nellie shrink slightly in the chair she's sitting on.

"Aylin, c'mon! Stop making drama!"

"Drama! Seriously, Blake? If you think I could just stand there and watch that bitch kissed you- the same lips I kissed during the nights- then you'd be damn wrong." Nellie felt her chest tightened, but she kept listening. As hard as it would to accept what she's hearing, she knew she was brave. Although she had changed over the years of growing up, the little girl who once shoved Andrea Parker to the ground was still there, hidden deep inside of her.

She heard sighing, and his voice was stronger. "What 'cha gonna do, huh? Tell her? Tell the whole school?"

"What do I get to lose anyway? I am not the one with the so-called 'reputation' to up-hold. Let your pretty little girlfriend know what's really happening around here."

Nellie bowed her head down, her hair fell to cover her face. Suddenly, she felt warm hands clutching onto hers. She opened her eyes to see Blaine's calloused hand over hers, and a gentle yet sad smiled covering his face. She bites her lips; _he doesn't know anything, but he's still there for her_. "I love you Blake. Ever since I first saw you. Sure, I thought it was just a silly crush but, it's not just a crush. I really, _really_ like you."

"I know, Aylin. I know."

And then, a quiet sob. "Fine. I won't tell her. But-,"

And then, there was nothing.

.

The waters dropped on the outside, the rain fell as though it never fell before. She watched, her fingers tracing the droplets which stained his car's windows. Blaine's looking over her because she's _just so magnificent_. She didn't knew her eyes flashed her emotion like a movie, or that he could read her like a book sometimes (some other times, she's like an unidentified ancient writings which took a moment to figure what it had meant to say). His voice was slow and understanding, "Do you know him? or her?"

"I don't know them," she said with a sad smile.

"Liar," he flatly responded.

She laughed, cocking her head to face him. "Your question was unclear, my dear friend."

He thought of her words, and chocked out, "Do you, by any chance, have ever known them?"

And her fingers traced back on the windows. "Used to. But things changed."

"Did anything happened?" he asked, bending down to get a better look of his face. "Did he hurt you somehow?"

"Nothing happened."

He's quiet for a while. "Nothing?"

She stretched a smile for him. "Completely nothing," _it just falls into nothingness, Blaine. It was a tragic story_.

.

She pretend she didn't see the sight of brown-headed boy when she's on stage during Regionals, when it was her solo.

They won, and off they go to Nationals.

.

She cut her hair during the summer.

When Blaine had officially went to college.

She liked it- it's short, and it's unusual. But she was rather fond of it. She touched the back of her hair before giving a tug on her bangs. She smiled, and tweeted about her hair- even sent a picture of it (It was supposed to be some sort of protest to Blaine, but clearly that had failed miserably). Blaine retweeted it and favorited it. Commenting, "_That's my girl_."

.

At age sixteen, she runs into Aylin when she was heading towards the bleachers.

And for a second, she saw the image of a young girl with bright red hair in ponytail besides Blake, walking down the street. She doesn't like the fact Aylin might be invading their (_propertyofblaineandnellie_) sacred place- Blaine was a part of her she refused to let go. Even now, he had graduated, she still have _their_ place for her to feel safe- and she might just snapped at her, if not for the red eyes and puffy cheek on her face. She frowned and furrowed her eyebrows, while the red-head was trying her best to avoid her gaze. Aylin rubbed her cheek, in an attempt to cover up that she's really just trying to get rid of her tears, "Move it, dork."

_Dork_. Nellie squinted her eyes. It doesn't matter. She had heard much worse than that. "What happened?" her eyes flickered towards the girl right across from her, although she did not move.

"Non of your business," the red-head barked at her, but the only reaction she got was Nellie lifted her chin up and looking at her cockily.

The raven-haired shrugged her shoulder and began to walked away. "Fine," she muttered, expressionlessly. Because Aylin had been right- it was nothing of her business, why should she even cared or asked in the first place? As long as Aylin won't be appearing at their sacred place, it wouldn't matter. She kept walking, her large boots which once belonged to her brother hit the ground roughly. She liked the sound of it, it made her sound so sure of what she's doing; marching her way to all the places she wanted to go, and nothing's stopping her.

"Blake's right. You've changed,"

Well, that definitely stopped her.

Nellie turned around, slowly; afraid of what she's going to see.

Aylin stood there, nose flaring and sending thousands worth of death glares at her, fists by each sides of her body. Nellie sighed, rubbing the bridge of her nose before ruffling her short hair. And then, she met with the red-head's eyes again. "So? It's not like I'm not the only one," And walked away.

.

The old playground -once where she used to play with Blake- was demolished, for a construction side.

She threw an Oreo onto the ground and stepped on it. Rubbing her red nose, she looked up at the sky. The clouds were grey; threatening her that rain would come, and she should just run away. She gave it a nasty smirk before returning her eyes to the ground where once stood a large tree which held the tree house (_one she had craved B+N on_) and smiled weakly.

She tried to remember when those B+N words began to fade away, and her company was replaced by a certain red-head.

She ended up giving up on her effort to remember; it hurts too much.

.

Aylin didn't talk to Blake for weeks.

You could feel it, you know? The tension in the air when the two of them were in the room together. First, you felt like you couldn't breathe. Then, you felt like you were chocking, and someone was strangling you. And you tried to fight it, but you couldn't push it away. And you'd just have to run away before you collapse and black-out.

Nellie felt it too. That's why she preferred staying away from them as far as possible.

.

Aylin and Blake finally sort things out in the end, half-throughout their years during sophmores (They were making out at his locker, so.)

She watched with a faint smile on her lips.

(Honestly. She didn't knew which one was worse- when they weren't talking, or when they were kissing.)

.

"Do you ever... miss him?"

Ty, who came to visit her once in a while from his busy college, asked her one night. She didn't answer right away, she let his question lingered just for a moment as they both stared at the stars at nights. The stars were much, much better than the lights she experienced everyday. She strummed the guitar, one she worked part-time jobs just to get, and the music rang the silence air. What did she missed about him anyway? (_Everything_) His smiles, his hands, his laughter, his habits...

Her fingers stopped at the strings, and the music stuck mid-air, making the older man glanced over to his little sister.

"Of course," she whispered.

'_Cause she'd be mental if she didn't_.

.

Her momma's messing with her hair one day, and gave her these types of longing-stares. It bothered her.

"Babydoll," she whispered, her strength when she's talking was as weak as her body (but at least she's still using the annoying nickname Nellie couldn't help but to love and hate). "What happened to Blake-dear, honey? It's been such a long time since...," she stopped all so suddenly, flashing her a smile (a weak one, and Nellie squeezed her momma's hand. Because that's the only thing she could do for now).

"Blake's been busy, momma." Nellie told her, laying her head on her momma's shoulder. (She smelled of cigars and smokes, but it didn't matter) "We all have been."

"That's too bad, babydoll." Her momma coughed, leaning against the soft sofa behind them. "That's just _too_ bad."

.

Junior year, when she finally had a few dates.

She had a boyfriend over the summer. His name was Michael, but that relationship could only last for so long. Three months throughout their Junior years, he had to move away with his family because his father had just got a promotion. He was the only one she had truly liked- and had been truly well to-be-tolerated with. Plus, Michael's a genius. So that certainly helped with her grades. But still, Michael was the best first-boyfriend she could ever asked.

She pushed away the thrilling feeling spinning in her stomach every time they kissed.

Maybe it's because of how gentle Michael was whenever he's holding her, or the fact she could practically feel Blake's eyes glaring right through her when they did so. It didn't matter. Michael moved away anyway.

.

She got a text from someone in Glee that Blake had threw a punch at Charlie- that's her date on previous Friday. She knew that person -or rather more than just a person (Glee had gossipers just as much as a bunch of Cheerios have)- didn't text her because of Blake (they had made sure to kept whatever they had a complete secret), but it's because of Charlie ("Victoria-Beckham-wannabe, you didn't tell us you're straight!). Apparently, since she never dated, they had came to a conclusion that it's important to meddle in her love-life once she actually have someone interested in her.

She got to the place they had texted her and immediately spotted them, before looking at Charlie, who was clutching one side of his face while a worker was treating him up. She came marching to him, in her polka dots green-and-pink hooded sweatshirts with her pjs pants, and flip flops, and the first thing she said was, "What the hell happened here?"

Charlie looked at him through one eye, "I don't know. Ask the fucktard over there."

Suddenly, Blake, who was just pacing around behind a group of jocks from school, probably trying to calm himself down, almost jumped back towards Charlie, roaring, "Don't you dare act like nothing-"

"Shut it, B." A jock warned him, and Blake looked flustered, rubbing his face.

She's confused, and somehow can't keep her eyes off of him. He looked like he was bubbling something up inside of him. She bite her inner cheek- this was the first time Blake had ever gotten so maniac-like, and she wondered why. Finally, he lifted his head up and although his long brown hair covered most of his eyes, their eyes locked. Through his clenched teeth, he said, "How did it crossed your mind to even go out with this jerk?"

She furrowed her brows, and gazed over from Charlie to Blake. "What do you mean?"

"You went out with him?" he was on his feet now, he looked calmer than before but his words were still piercing; she never saw him like this before. "Did you or did you _NOT WENT OUT WITH HIM_?"

"I-I did," she stuttered, but didn't budge.

His face was red, and if looks could kill... He lets out a mocking-snort, running his fingers through his brown hair. "Why, why him? Did you know what he said about you? That you're easy! How could... Were you _that_ easy? Tell me, how it is '_easy'_? You were never- That fucking moron deserved more than just a punch!" at this point, his jock friends were holding him from launching anywhere near the man behind her. "He deserved to be beaten up into a bloody pulp!"

"Hey," she told him, and his eyes immediately flickered back to her.

Something in her eyes told him to shut up for a while, and he did. She turned to Charlie, "Is that true?"

Charlie rolled his eyes, "Are you really going to believe him, rather than me?"

"He... didn't look like someone who would punch just about anybody. There's always a reason." She couldn't possibly reveal anything more than Blake had revealed (so much for keeping anything a secret). Charlie didn't look pleased, "Believe whatever you want to believe. S'not like it matters. A bitch like you-,"

He didn't manage to finish his sentences when she threw another punch across his face.

.

And she tried her best to keep that smirk when the blood dripped from his nose.

Whatever. Their date sucked anyway.

.

She knocked on his door (never mind she thought it's pathetic that she still knew the road to his house) and it was his little brother who opened it. His little brother, the last she saw him was when he was just ten years old, and that was two years ago. Two years ago seemed like a _really_ long time when he saw how much the little young man in front of her had changed. "N-Nellie?" he looked shocked to see her- inside, she was reacting just the same.

Before she could say anything, he yelled loudly, "Mom, it's Nellie!"

And then, popped out Blake's mother from the kitchen. The woman with dark blond hair and high cheekbones, the eyes which Blake had inherited from. On her face was the large smile she had just realized she missed so much. And on the corner of the elder woman's eyes were something she didn't think she would be seeing. _Tears_.

Her line of vision went blurry and before she knew it, _she_'_s_ crying.

.

"So, I can see that you and Blake...," her voice trailed off, but Nellie had understand what she meant.

Her eyes glanced over to the photos displayed on the tables and walls. Some she remembered from when she used to come when she was younger, some were new. Blake came from a family of five, consisting her mother, two older brothers, himself and his youngest brother. They had come to live with his mother's brother, his uncle, when he was six. Back then, Nellie had been invited more than a few times to stay over at his house, only because they couldn't be separated sometimes (and plus, his mother had always wanted a daughter).

"Yeah, we're not really friends anymore," she told her honestly, 'cause what's the use of lying?

His mother nodded her head, tilting her head to one side as she observed Nellie. She pursed her lips together and lowered her gaze to the floor, disappointment dripped in her every words as she said, "That's really pitiful. I would have thought something- what you two have might last-,"

"-forever?" Nellie raised an eyebrow at her, a wondering smile plastered on her face.

His mother let out a sigh, coming closer to the raven-haired girl. "You have grown so wonderfully, Nellie," she cupped her face in her warm palms and rubbed her thumb on her cheek. Nellie inwardly sighed at the gentle contact- she used to love when his mother did these. "And I wish somehow we could work this out, but I know we can't" (the damage's too deep. There's no chance, anyway.) "But, I thank you for coming into our lives- into Blake's lives. He had been truly happy as a child, and it's all because of you."

The elder woman hugged her, and she casually hugged back. His mother smelled of home-cooked meal, and Nellie rested her face into her shoulders. _Make it last while you can, they say_. She heard sniffled, and Nellie tried her best to hold the pain which were killing her inside. Muffled, the elder woman whispered, "You know you're welcome into our house anytime right? You're always welcome, Nellie. Never forget that."

"I won't," she assured the elder woman. "I promise you I won't."

.

She was analyzing each of the photos on the wall while Blake's mother was preparing something for her to take home when she noticed the small picture of young-her smiling at the camera, while young-Blake staring _at_ her. Toys splattered across the floors around them, and a smile broke on Nellie's face.

Nellie pretended it didn't affect her in any way.

.

She met him on the way out, he had just returned from Aylin's house.

She was standing on his front porch and he was just climbing up the road to his house, to his home. She was shocked for a moment- she ignored the way her heart beat skipped for a second back then- and his reaction reflected hers. And for a moment, they stood to stare at one another until she coughed. He woke up from his sudden trance and cleared his throat. "Um, hey," he sheepishly began, unsure of what to say.

She let out a breath and her chest felt less tight than before, "Hey. How're you?"

"I'm good," he dragged his worn-out sneakers over the ground, making shapes she's unfamiliar of. "How about you?"

"I'm okay," she answered him, looking up at the stars. He did the same.

It's awkward, and unnatural- yet, it all at the same time, it felt as though it all was falling into places, like it should be. Suddenly, the wind breezed around them and the world fell into a complete silence. There was no sound of cars, or some neighbors arguing in their houses or dogs barking on the far distance. It felt like they were the only who lived. And began the flashbacks of what it used to be, and what it was now.

The gutsy, spunky girl who needed someone to lead her throughout her juggled-up life turned into a shy girl with more knowledge of life than she could have and now leading her life her own way. The bright kid who knew nothing but to run and laugh had now tangled-up so much with the life of a teenager and now was (_silently, desperately_) wanting for help to know where he's going next.

And he grabbed her hand in his; it felt like they were bunch of kids again. His hands had grown so much now, enveloping hers (that were too small for her taste) so easily. But the warmth, it was all just the same. Back then, and on the moment. And once again, there was no _just-Blake_, or _just-Nellie_. There was _Blake&Nellie_. So many had happened between them- but neither remembered a thing on that moment. And forever's in their grasp without them knowing.

She told him her thanks, and they both agreed Charlie was no longer something to be concerned about. He's smiling, and she's shoving him lightly on his shoulders just 'cause she can, and they grinned at one another like they both had went nuts. He's taller, and towering over her- and she realized just how much things changed. She looked up to him and said, "This has been fun."

"Yeah," he breathed, and his eyes were turning back like it was before this had happened. Like it was when he's around his jock-friends, or Aylin or any other girls for that mattered. "I'm really glad we have this talk."

"Yeah, me too."

He brushed his hair. "You should cut it shorter. Just so, you know, you could see better. Before it pokes you in the eye and you go blind, or something."

He laughed at her sentences, and she bite her lips from smiling too widely. "See you," he told her, and she cringed just slightly.

She clicked her tongue (_tsk, tsk, tsk_) and shook her head, "You know better, Blake."

And he nodded his head, scoffing slightly. "Goodbye, Nellie."

(Finally, a proper goodbye. _A proper ending_.)

"Bye, Blake."

.

The next day, there was no _Blake&Nellie_.

There was _just-Blake_. (Blake&Aylin, Blake&Aylin, Blake&Aylin)

And _just-Nellie_. (Nellie&Glee, Nellie&Glee, Nellie&Glee)

And they're just two people, living their lives how it was supposed to live. _Forever_ drowned in their shadows of ignorance, and left to be a broken promise. But it was okay. Because, it was the end. (_Because Oreo couldn't always fixes everything_.)

_**Fin**_.

* * *

**PROMPTS wanted! Read on the author notes above for more information. Thanks for the read**- **bbm**.


End file.
